Diary of a Teenage Mother: Bella Swan
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Paige Swan was sent to live with her grandfather and her mom passes away, what happens when she finds her mom's diary? Will she reveal the secrets her mom had been hiding, and find that her the location of her father had been right under her nose?-R
1. Moving to Forks

So I am going to change how new moon played out, just a bit though, I promise

So I am going to change how new moon played out, just a bit though, I promise!!

Xxx

I sighed as I threw my bag the floor screaming for the millionth time since her death. I screaming her name, as loud as I could, I screamed and asked why she had done this to me, asked her why she had left me and sent me to this small pathetic town of lifeless souls. Scream at her to just let me go, to just set me free and let me live in the small house she left me back in Toronto.

"Paige?" Grandpa said coming into the room. He stared at me from where I sat in a crumpled pile in the corner of mom's old room. I only look up at him and continue to scream.

"There, there, I know you miss her like hell. We all do, but please try to understand how much she loved you, she wanted to do what was best for you, and leaving you to live alone in a big city would not have been best. You can go home on your eighteen birthday." He stated. Great I had to wait a year and a half before I could go home.

"I'm going to bed." I choked out pushing myself off the floor.

"Okay, that's alright, you go right ahead." He said following me to the side of the bed. "I enrolled you in high school, you can start whenever you feel ready."

"I'm going tomorrow." I said sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I just nodded. I needed something to get my mind off my mother.

"Well good-night kid." Charlie said awkwardly. I gave him a nod regretting the sudden movement of my head, it immediately triggered the waterworks, great just what I needed, more tears.

I stayed up till roughly four in the morning looking through her closet and drawers. I was about to go to bed when I noticed a piece of paper taped to the ceiling in her closet. In very neat hand writing in read: _Don't believe anything I say to you tonight-E P.S- Under the floor boards…_

I stared at the mysterious writing for a long moment. "E?" I whispered to myself. There was only one answer to the question of who this "E" is. Edward, my father.

My full name was Paige Esme Alice Rosalie Swan Cullen, or P.E.A.R.S as the kids at school call me ignoring the C from Cullen. I have not clue where the name Paige came from and when I asked mom would always reply "Just another page in the story hon."

"What story momma?" I would always ask.

"The story of life." She would always say and then go off about my father. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I got down on my hands and knee and started my attempts at pulling the floor boards up out of the floor. I finally found a loose one and pulled it out. Under it was two pictures, a CD and a book, a diary to be exact.

I glanced at the pictures to find what was obviously the picture I had ever seen of my father and his god-like features. I would keep these pictures for always as a reminder. I would imagine myself standing in front of the happy couple or maybe in the arms of a loving father, but no, that would never happen. My father had no idea that I existed. I wasn't real in his book.

Last I looked at the diary. I sat on my bed and opened the first page, maybe this could be my break, maybe now I could figure out my mother's constant cryptic speech.

**January 17**

_A diary or a journal as the therapist had put it. I needed to keep it. HE thought that if I wrote down my feelings maybe then I would realize what it's like to have them and start showing them maybe then I wouldn't be so pissed at the world; or at least that's what he said translated to the English language. _

_So anyway, I guess I better start writing anyway. I just got back from Jake's he's restoring the bike, I can't wait to get on it and heard his voice. Though of course, if Charlie finds out I'm going to be in a whole lot of trouble…though he did say that trouble was better than anything didn't he?_

_I didn't really notice that I was lifeless…Maybe I should pay closer attention to things…okay it's like eight in the morning so I have no clue why, I gotta go throw up, bye…_

I sighed, it really did sound like my mother, with the mention of the death-bikes and Jacob, or Jake…and the whole lifeless thing wow. She was also oblivious to the fact that she was pregnant.

I fell asleep easily and dressed slickly in dark blue skinny jeans and I purple sweater that was slightly loose. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and got in the old truck, another thing my mother had left me in her sickness.

I parked in the school parking lot next to a car that stood out rather boldly, a silver Volvo amongst all the cheap looking cars. I shook my head, some people were so full of it. I went straight to the office. An elderly lady smiled at me.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi I'm Paige Swan, I'm new here."

"Oh you must be Isabella's daughter, I am terribly sorry for your loss." She replied. "I'm surprised you came in today." I shrugged nonchalantly. I acted as though I didn't care that my mother had died only three days before, I acted this way for my own good.

"Well here's your schedule and a map of the school. I would also like you to have this form signed by all your teachers." She handed me a few papers.

I glanced at her desk where her name tag was sitting. "Thank you Mrs. Cope." I said.

My morning was very boring I already knew all this I took it in class at the beginning of the year. I made my way to the cafeteria with a girl that decided that because my mom was friends with her parents it was okay for her to talk my ear off, her name was Stacy Newton, daughter of Mike and Jessica. She was

"What's that book?" She asked glancing at the book under my arm.

"My mom's old diary." I said grasping it tighter.

"Cool." She said and continued to talk. I glanced around the cafeteria. Everyone was talking. Well almost everyone. A family in the far corner of the cafeteria – closest to the tablet that me and Stacy were obviously going to be forced to sit at – they were not talking. Or at least I thought they weren't. A small pixie-like girl with black spiky hair leaned forward and patted a boy with bronze hair on the shoulder smiling sympathetically. The small blonde boy repeated the girls actions.

"Paige?" Stacy asked. I looked at her and she tugged my arm dragging me to sit at the table next to the family.

I didn't buy a lunch, I wasn't hungry, mom always used to say that she wasn't surprised that I barely eat, slept or cried. Another one of her cryptic moments.

I opened the small black diary to the second page and saw the word **PREGNANT **bolded in caps a lot on the page. This is going to be interesting.

**January 17 **

_**PREGNANT**__ I am OMG __**PREGNANT!! **__One time with him in that stupid meadow nad he left me __**PREGNANT**__ and alone with his half vampire child. _

I choked on nothing sitting up straight at the words _half-vampire _Stacy glanced at me with a questioning expression.

"You okay there?"

"Uh, yeah…" _think, think!_ "My mom was just giving the gory details on how I came to be." I said looking up. I noticed the small spiky-haired girl staring at me with a concerned expression. Her golden eyes looking over features as though I was a work of art, though of course, that was her and her blonde sister.

"Eww." Stacy said and then continued her conversation with a girl that was suddenly sitting with us.

I shook my head and returned to the book.

_**PREGNANT!!**__ Just to clear it all up. I guess that's what I get from sleeping, if he could sleep, with a vampire. If only Alice knew…_

_I missed her and her black-spiky-wild-hair-do. I missed her pixie-like features and her visions. Her golden eyes and –I can't believe I'm about to say this- I miss her shopoholic, nothing can bring me down, attitude. I also missed her mate Jasper…_

_I can't even begin to think how Jazz feels right now, he probably blames himself for this whole thing. I missed him! His scares and his shortness... the way he could always make me feel better, and his bets with Emmett…_

_Emmett, oh dear Emmett, irritated grizzly on the outside, big soft teddy bear on the inside. I miss him so much. His curly hair and his unconditional scariness, he was so funny, he was probably the only Cullen to have a sense of humor when it came to the family. I also wished and still to this day wish I knew how he but up with Rosalie._

_Sure I miss the hell out of Rose, she was my sister as much as Jasper was my brother, and I loved her. I loved her super-model figure and the way her blonde hair swayed in the wind never getting messed up, she was truly the most beautiful girl in the history of the planet, and yet she hated me, I loved her so much -- kind of a curse all Cullen's have on me — and she hated me so much!_

_Wow maybe this diary thing is working, I'm actually writing about the Cullen's and not minding it, I guess I have bigger things on mind. Hmmm, I wonder how much I can stretch this…Edward, okay I'm alright, Edward Cullen, still okay, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, alright I' m still momentarily okay! Edward Cullen the love of my life and the father of my child!!_

The page ended there it was ripped I could make out two words from the tares in the page, on top of all the swears and tear stains it read: _Bad idea_.

"So what's your mom writing about?" Stacy asked obviously not interested in the conversation with the girl next to her any more. "Oh this is Sarah, my sister, she's in grade ten." She waved the girl with a bored expression.

I smiled slightly. "So?" Stacy urged.

"Well my mom was writing about when she found out she was pregnant with me, and it didn't go so well seeing as my father had left like four months earlier. And she was just remembering a whole bunch of people, or actually a family, or at the least the kids that she's been trying to block out for the past months, and she was writing what she misses about them and then she realized that she wasn't crying, then she kept writing my father's name over and over and, well it didn't end well…" I showed them the torn page.

"Wow." Stacy said and then once again turned to her sister." I glanced at the table across from us again.

Black-spiky-wild-hair-do, pixie-like features and golden eyes, curly hair and unconditional scariness, his scares and his shortness, model figure and the way her blonde hair swayed in the wind never getting messed up, she was truly the most beautiful girl in the history of the planet, it was all there every one of them fit my mother's description, and the bronze haired one that faced away from me he for some reason looked familiar.

I pulled the picture out of my pocket and gasped. It was Edward Cullen, they were the Cullen's, this was the family that left me mother so long ago, this was family that gave me my vampire side of life. My strength, my agility, my hearing and my sight, it was given to me by the man that sat only a mere twelve feet away. My father.

A/N: Okay so this story has been bugging me so badly!! Ahh!! What do you think? Should I continue??


	2. The Goodbye List

Xxx

Xxx

I didn't notice I was staring until Stacy started to giggle. "Hot isn't he? The one with the brownish hair, his name's Edward, you don't have to worry about staring at him, he doesn't seem to mind, I do it all the time, he's a total hunk, don't you think?" Stacy whispered following my eyesight.

"Ew." I said aloud. I saw the blonde girl raise her eyebrows and smirk. "That's just wrong, Edward….oh my god… thinking of him like that…that's just wrong…ew…" I repeated in a low whisper, even though I knew for a fact that the whole family had heard me.

Stacy looked horrified, like I had just told her that I had a highly contagious fatal disease. "What." She hissed her jaw locked. "Are you like a lesbian or something?" She asked as though it was the only answer.

I shook my head. "No it's just…. Well look." I showed her the last paragraph on the page in my mom's diary.

"Ew, so your mom was in love with what his father?" I shrugged and the picture of my mom and Edward Cullen. Stacy picked it up. "Wow he looks exactly like his father…" She said.

The small one, Alice, rose her head and glanced at the picture over Stacy's shoulder her eye's widening. "You look a lot like your mom." Stacy said. She handed me the picture back. "So why did you have to move in with your grandfather, where's your dad?" Stacy asked. She obviously saw the resemblance between me and Edward Cullen.

"My dad left my mom when she was a few weeks pregnant, she didn't know then, but he left and she never looked him up to tell him she was pregnant."

"Do you know who your father is? Is it Edward Cullen's father?" Stacy asked excitedly. "Is Edward Cullen your brother?"

I glanced at the table of Cullen's I couldn't let them know that Edward was my father, I could never do that. "No, my father's name is Jacob Black, he lives in La Push." I said. Jake was my uncle, my favorite…okay my only uncle. He was with my mom every step of the way, and was broken when she left with the four year old me, I was mortified as well, I think the reason my mom took me away was because Jacob Black imprinted on me, what ever that means.

"Oh." Stacy said suddenly loosing interest. "Wait a sec does that mean that your mom cheated on Edward Cullen's dad with this Jacob?" I glanced at the table Edward Cullen turned to us now and I smirked looking away pretending I didn't notice that he looked.

He broke my mom's heart so I'll break his. "Yup, he wouldn't give into my mom's urges so she took advantage of the other boy that was in love with her."

At that Edward Cullen got up his chair falling to the floor. He strode of the room with dark black eyes. I glanced at the table. Alice Cullen looked at me before following Edward the blonde one, Jasper, her mate, on her heal. Rosalie just sighed obviously irritated before getting up muttering something about you couldn't trust human's and how she told him so. Emmett sighed heavily picking up Edward's fallen chair and placing it back on its four legs.

"How could you Bella?" He whispered in a hushed vampire whisper.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked. I shrugged.

"Wait a second though; Edward Cullen's father's name is Carlisle." Stacy said looking back at me. I smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Do you think that maybe your mom gave birth to Edward and the reason she has such a hard time writing about it is because she's his only son, or maybe you guys are like twins and Carlisle thinks that Edward is his son, but he's really Jacob's and your mom like left him on Carlisle's door step." I shrugged again allowing Stacy's imagination to run wild.

I had biology next. I entered the room, I was early, only four people sat in the desk. I got my form signed and the teacher told me that there was only one spot next for me to sit. I sat there and took out the diary to read till class started.

**February 5**

_I have a baby bump… five months in and I have a stupid baby bump! I have to tell Charlie about the pregnancy, he's going to kill me! Argh! Jake knows I told him, and that's his excuse for not letting me on the motorcycle. _

_I decided to keep the baby. I wasn't going to but then I saw the sonogram and I felt that I could never give the baby away, it was my baby and I would love it forever. _

_So I'm in bed right now, I just told Charlie. Jake came over and well here's the exact conversation:_

"_Hey Jake." Charlie says. _

"_Hi-ya Charlie." _

_I sigh. "Dad, I have something to tell you." Charlie just looks at us. Jake had his hand on my stomach and that's when I knew Charlie knew what was going on. He just stared at my stomach for a moment. _

"_Do you want me to leave?" I whispered breaking the silence. _

_He shook his head. "Bells if you leave I'm going to hunt you down, you're not going anywhere on your own with a pregnant stomach, your so damn clumsy!" _

_I was so happy he wasn't mad, though I am in trouble, and he hates Edward more than ever, but he's okay with it. I'm glad that I have both him and Jake on my side, but now I have to face Jessica…great._

I looked up from the diary when someone sat next to me. I groaned when the sight of Edward Cullen came into view. I set the diary down and crossed my arms across my chest looking around the room, this can't be the only seat, but it was.

"This is going to be fun… stupid mom falling in love with stupid pale freaks." I muttered under my breath, I knew he could hear me, but he confirmed it when his knuckles went white and his eyes raven black, good, he was mad. Time to tease him about mom.

I "accidentally" – ha ha not – slid the diary across the table and into Edward's lap. It fell open to a page that had his name written in bold letters.

**EDWARD!! STUPID EDWARD LEAVING ME TO DIE! ALL ALONE AND AHHHH!! I HATE YOU!! …. If only I could SO lucky as to hate you…AHH!! STUPID TRUE LOVE! I HOPE CARLISLE'S RIGHT AND YOU BURN IN HELL!...and I hope the rest of the Cullen's get to heaven….**

He shuddered and glanced at me. "Sorry." I said going to take the book from him I accidentally – okay seriously this time – brushed my hand on his. I flinched from the coldness and he flinched from my too-hot skin.

"Yeah." He muttered. "Damn wolves." He said this in a tone no human could hear… wolves? What wolves?

I sighed as the teacher started to lecture on something I already knew. So I just opened the diary and continued to read.

**February 18 **

_I'm at Sam's right now. Jake decided to take me to meet his friends… his pack. I found something out the other day, Jake's a werewolf, the old Quileute tribe, werewolves…damn. I can't get a break can I? Vampires and Werewolves, I really am a trouble magnet. _

_The baby just kicked!! OMG!! FIRST TIME!! ONE SEC I GOTTA GET JAKE! OH HE'S GOING TO FLIP HE'S SO EXCITED HE'S GOING TO MAKE THE BEST UNCLE IN THE WORLD!! Oh baby you are going to love your uncle Jacob, he is going to spoil you silly… he might even turn out to be your father, someday._

So that's what he meant by damn wolves, my uncle Jake was a werewolf, why am I not surprised, it just explains a lot more of mom's cryptic moments.

"Miss. Cullen-" the teacher said but I cut him off quickly.

"Swan…. I go by Swan."

"Okay then, Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen is there a reason you are not working?" I glanced around the room. Kids were looking through magnify glasses.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"I'm Paige." I said turning to Edward. He nodded. "You're not going to tell me your name are you?"

"A lot of good that will do…" he muttered unheard by humans, damn I wish I realized that before.

"It would do a lot of good, unless you want me to call you Cullen."

"Why is your last name Cullen? If your mom is Bella and your dad is Jacob Black, why is your last name Cullen?"

"My mom liked the name I guess." I say shrugging.

"More like my name." He replies. I was officially having my first vampire style conversation.

"Why do you have a problem with my mom, you thought you were too good to ever actually "have" her so she turned to her best-friend, who by the way she fell in love with, and if hadn't left then my dad would actually believe that I'm his not yours!" Edward stared at me and I knew he was thinking that he actually did "have" her, he wasn't going to say that out loud of course, I knew that he wouldn't object to any of my lies.

I sat in the truck with the diary in my hands flipping through the pages looking for the day we left La Push, it was the last page in the book.

**July 22**

_This will be my final entry, also my first one in four years, my last one was the day P.E.A.R was born. Jake told me when I was in labor that he had imprinted on my unborn child, and we could never be together. I was happy for him and until today I didn't mind. I found out that I have cancer, and he starts to ask about where P.E.A.R would go! I can't believe, him. I'm dying and he's worried about my daughter. And then I find him telling her how much he loves her. I can't stand it. I'm leaving. _

_I'm putting this diary and hiding it under the floor boards in my bedroom, I hope one day that Paige will find it and read it. I want her to understand how much her father hurt me and that I never want her to go searching for him. But I also want her to know how much I loved him…how much I love him this very moment till the day I day. _

_Good-bye journal, you have been there when I needed someone to talk to, I'll miss writing in you, I only hope that Paige finds you, or maybe even Edward. I'm dying, I'm going to die I need this one last thing. I love you…weirdly enough. Good-bye, forever, I will now say good-bye to the things I love most in life. (in no particular order)_

_Good-bye Paige Esme Alice Rosalie Swan Cullen_

_Good-bye Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

_Good-bye Jacob Black_

_Good-bye Charlie Swan_

_Good-bye Mom_

_Good-bye Phil_

_Good-Bye Alice Cullen_

_Good-bye Jasper Hale_

_Good-bye Rosalie Hale_

_Good-bye Emmett Cullen_

_Good-bye Esme Cullen_

_Good-bye Carlisle Cullen_

_Good-bye Jake's pack…al of you_

_Good-bye Emily_

_Good-bye Claire_

_Good-bye Jessica Stanley_

_Good-bye Mike Newton_

_Good-bye Forks_

_Good-bye Phoenix_

_Good-bye clumsiness, please leave my daughter alone_

_Good-bye Diary/Journal_

_Good-bye love_

_Good-bye Paige_

_Good-bye Edward_

_On second thought, I hope everyone of these people eventually read this…Paige don't you dare get any idea's! Love you…_

I sobbed into my steering wheel when someone knocked on my window. I wiped my face and opened the window. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I looked down at the list of good-bye's. I took a pen and circled Alice's name.

"My mom wrote this when she left Forks." I said pointing at Alice's name.

"Good-bye Bella, my sister." Alice replied sadly.

I only sobbed harder. Alice leaned in through the window and hugged me. "Will…will you help me?" I asked. She looked at me. "Help me cross off all the names, let them know that my mother loved them?" Alice nodded.

"Of course." She backed away and I stumbled out of the truck. She pointed at her family waiting by the car. "Let's start with them."

I nodded and together we made our way towards the other Cullen's.

XXXX

A/N: Aren't I evil!! Muuaahhhaaa!! Any way I'm giving a list for plot, and you guys pick 2 please!!

**A. When Paige goes to Jake Edward's there and he finds out that Jake isn't her father and he is but he doesn't want Jake around Paige**

**B. Paige falls for Jake**

**C. Bella's diary leads Paige into more trouble than she ever expected (ex. James's return. No Volturri action please)**

**D. Paige finishes list, is in love with Jake and Edward's okay with it, and they all live happily ever after yawn….sorry 'bout that**

**E. Bella's not really dead…EXB!! **


	3. Three Days

Xxx

Xxx

She lead me towards the car. Which for some reason wasn't parked beside me anymore. I clutched the book tight in my hands. "Calm down Edward she just wants to show us something." Alice said looking at a very annoyed Edward.

We reached the Cullen's. "Okay Paige, Let's see." Alice looked at he page and.

"Well first is him." Alice pointed at Edward.

"Wait." I said. "I want to read what my mom wrote about all of you."

I flipped to the page that I had read at lunch making sure none of them could see it.

"Um Alice…you're first, she was writing about finding out she was pregnant with me, and she thought of you first.

I missed her and her black-spiky-wild-hair-do. I missed her pixie-like features and her visions. Her golden eyes and –I can't believe I'm about to say this- I miss her shopoholic, nothing can bring me down, attitude." Alice squealed happily.

"I knew she liked shopping."

I laughed at that. "Not a chance, when she took me shopping she gave me to my grandmother telling her to go wild. I hate it too." Alice frowned.

"Who's next?" Alice asks as I flipped back to the list.

"Well I was first, but I was the last one she talked to before I came here, so I can cross my name off." Edward gritted his teeth obviously holding in a sob. "Edward you're next on her list. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He nodded.

"She didn't exactly write anything about you…She wrote about everyone else then wrote how easy it was to think about them and started to write your name then she wrote, Edward Cullen the love of my life, then the page is all torn up and worn, obviously destroyed by wetness…tears most likely." I looked up at him and he actually did let a sob out this time. The big one, Emmett, patted him on the shoulder grunting in response to Edward's sob.

"Okay, Jacob Black, mom, Phil, Alice Cullen, ah, Jasper Hale;" I looked up and over the Cullen's pointing at the short blonde one. He nodded.

"I can't even begin to think how Jazz feels right now; he probably blames himself for this whole thing. I miss him! His scars and his shortness... the way he could always make me feel better" Jasper nodded.

I placed a hand on his shoulder cautiously. He looks up at me and I smile. "Don't blame yourself. For what ever reason, and what ever it is that caused this whole thing, whatever happened that caused her to go through therapy and caused her to be lifeless for four months, don't blame yourself for it." He nodded again smiling slightly. I removed my hand looking back at the list.

"Rosalie Hale." I looked at the blonde. She seemed shocked.

"This is a list of people she loved?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow…"

"Sure I miss the hell out of Rose, she was my sister as much as Jasper was my brother, and I loved her. I loved her super-model figure and the way her blonde hair swayed in the wind never getting messed up, she was truly the most beautiful girl in the history of the planet, and yet she hated me, I loved her so much -- kind of a curse all Cullen's have on me — and she hated me so much!"

"I didn't know." She replied. Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Emmett Cullen." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Did she write that I'm grizzly bear, I'm guessing she did."

"She called you a teddy bear." I laughed. So did Alice and Rosalie. "Emmett, oh dear Emmett, irritated grizzly on the outside, big soft teddy bear on the inside. I miss him so much. His curly hair and his unconditional scariness, he was so funny, he was probably the only Cullen to have a sense of humor when it came to the family. I also wished and still to this day wish I knew how he put up with Rosalie."

Rosalie snorted. "I wish I knew too." Emmett muttered. I laughed and he glanced at me. "You heard me?"

"She's Jacob Black's daughter, she has as good as hearing as us."

"Only if she was a werewolf. She doesn't smell like one. Do we smell bad to you?" I froze, they were going to find out.

"No." Edward looked over features raising his eyebrows. "But um my cousin, well sort of my dad's best friend Quil's kid, Sarah, she isn't a werewolf and she can hear and smell and run as good as I am, she's even as strong as I am."

"Strong?" Emmett asked with a laugh.

I picked up a very large rock in my two hands with no effort. I threw it up in the air caught it with one hand, no hesitation, and then squeezed it in my two palms. It fell to the ground in a fine dust.

"Oh." Emmett said. "I see." It seemed like a challenge that I didn't feel like taking on.

I took my pen and crossed the five names off the list. "So are you guys going to help me help her?" Alice asked.

"Who's next?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Well I skipped a bunch, but I'll have to phone grandma and Phil, and I'll ask grandpa about Jacob." Edward winced. "So I guess it's Ezuhmay Cullen."

"It's pronounced Eh-may, it's French." Alice said. I should have known that it was after all my first middle name.

"And Carl-lis-ile?"

"It's pronounced Carl-lile, also French."

"Okay, so just follow us." Edward said running to the drivers side of the pretty Volvo. I did just that. He lead me to a big house. A mansion.

They lead the way to the door. "Family meeting." Alice said in a calm voice and Esme and Carlisle came running down the stairs stopping when they saw me.

"Oops." Esme whispered.

"Don't worry she's Jacob Black's kid, she knows." Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet." Esme said looking at my face.

"That's why she's here." Edward said. I looked at him confusedly and he just smirked leading the way into a large living room.

"Your house is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you dear." Esme replied smiling proudly.

I grabbed the journal from my. "Alice do you mind explaining everything to them well I try to see if I can find something my mom said about them?" Alice smiled and I turned to the journal flipping through the pages till I saw Esme's name. It was surprisingly right after the one that I had just read about me kicking and Jake being a great uncle.

**February 28**

_I found out the sex today, it's a girl. Alice would be so happy! So would Esme…I miss her, she was my mother here in Forks, I loved her so much. Carlisle was my father too, he was a great man and helped me so much. I wonder how he would have felt about me having a baby girl. I'm sure most of the Cullen's would be exceptionally happy, boy or girl, especially Alice, another girl to play Barbie with, but of course they will never know about my daughter, Jake will be her father and I her mother. I only wish…but they had left, and it took me all this time to realize it was out of love, not because he was bored of me, no longer "fascinated" as he had once said. He left because he cared, what happened with Jasper was a close call, totally my fault, but still a close call. Only I could cut myself on GIFT WRAP paper in a house full of vampires. Only I._

I sobbed dropping my book. I brought one hand to my face and sobbed again already feeling the pool of tears over flowing.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I didn't answer I just hung my head and let the tears flow silently.

I noted Edward picking up the book. "She thought I was bored with her, that I wasn't "fascinated" anymore?" He sounded angry. He slammed the book closed causing me to jump. "Where does she lived, where is she?" He demanded standing up.

"Edward!" Esme hissed.

"Why did she leave you? Send you to Forks?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper!" Carlisle this time.

"No, it's a good question. Why would Bella do that? Leave her daughter, I knew she was a good for nothing human that couldn't even take care of her own daughter. She was probably worried that she would turn into a wolf, that's probably why she left Jacob Black." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme demanded. "Why Bella left her daughter is no business of yours! Of any of yours!"

"She didn't leave!" I screamed. "She died! Three days ago! And she sent me to this crap hole town! Left me a nice house and then sent me to live here!" Everyone stared at me with shock etched into there faces.

"Three days…" Edward trailed off sitting down. Everyone else followed. Even me. I started to sob again. Alice pulled me into an embrace this time.

"I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't mean it; Isabella Swan was my sister. And I loved her greatly." Rosalie said breaking the silence. I looked up and nodded.

"So just a question." Emmett asked. Esme sent him a warning look which he ignored. "Will you become a werewolf?"

"Emmett!" Esme groaned.

"No." I said.

"It's possible; Leah Clearwater was a female wolf." Emmett said.

"I know aunt Leah was but the truth is… well Jacob Black isn't-" I was interrupted by my cell phone. I hadn't realized how long I had been there.

"Hello?"

"Pears!"

Emmett snickered and I got a few questions glances from everyone else. "Grandpa please don't call me that."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm at the Cullen's." I replied cautiously.

"You're so much like your mother. So are you talking to your father then?"

"No!" Said too quickly, hopefully he got the point.

"Oh, well I think that's the reason your mum sent you to live with me…"

"I'm going to La Push later tonight." I said changing the subject, well for Charlie, but for the rest of the Cullen's I was just telling them taht i was going to talk to my father.

"Alright, are you going straight there?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't be too late. I know it's Friday and all, but with all that's happened…" he trailed off.

"You can't trust me all by myself with so many sharp things lying around and my wrist sitting there so vulnerable." I muttered under my breath at a speed that only the Cullen's could hear.

"Well phone me when you get to Jake's house okay? I wanna make sure he's alright with you being there."

"Actually grandpa I'm going to go to Sarah Ateara's house, see her. I hope you don't mind."

"No that's fine. See you later."

"Bye." I said closing the phone.

"I'm going to go." I said standing up. The Cullen's followed me to the door. Esme gave me a hug.

"It was great meeting you darling. I'm so sorry for your loss, we all are."

I looked at Edward. His eyes lifeless. I imagined my mom in those four months after they left her. "It's not only my loss," I said still looking at Edward. "It's all of ours." I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised but didn't pull away, he actually hugged me back.

"Thanks." He mumbled and I smiled.

"I'll see you guys Monday." I pointed at Alice and Jasper. Alice gave me a hug and I left.

I was on my way to see my old best friend I knew where she'd be, even though I haven't seen her in over a decade, I knew she'd be with her Uncle Jake. I knew that Charlie didn't know this and I knew that I was about to see the man that was once a father to me. And for some reason I felt weirdly aware that my mom didn't like that fact that he imprinted on me (what ever that is) and that he cared for me more than my mother.

As I drove I thought I saw something run past me, it was sparkling and had a brown blur whipping out behind it. For a second I thought my mother's ghost was out to haunt me, but that would be crazy, that got me thinking, had she only died three days ago, it seemed like longer, but no she had died Wednesday it was now Friday, three days… **(HINT HINT!!)**

XXXX

**A/N: Okay so I'm doing **_**A**_** and **_**E**_**… I really need ideas for **_**A**_**, but E I already know what I'm doing…can anyone guess… referring to the last paragraph there!! YAY!**

**Okay now I need help with Pairings…since I'm doing **_**E**_** pick 2**

**A. Paige and Seth Clearwater's son Kevin, who thinks he imprinted on her too (more plot…)**

**B. Paige and Jacob**

**C. Bella and Edward**

**D. Bella and Jacob**

**E. Edward and Jacob…okay NO!! THAT WAS STRICTLY A JOKE!! NO ONE PICK **_**E**_**, lol**


	4. Imprinting

Xxx

Xxx

I knocked on the door of the Black residence and sighed deeply. "Fine you lazy bums I'll get it!" My old best friend's voice sounded from behind the door.

Sarah Ateara opened it and stared at me for a moment; her dark brown hair in her eyes. I hadn't seen her since I was four but I had found her a few years ago on Nexopia, then again on Facebook, she never told Jake that she had found me, as promised. We had talked on MSN and other e-mailing sources for the longest time. We used web-cams and we talked to each other over the phone. The only other person who knew she was talking to me was her brother Quil Junior.

"Oh. My. God." She said very slowly a shocked expression on her face.

"Sarah-beara who is it?" Quil Ateara's voice called.

"Yeah Sarah!" Another voice…Jacob Black's. "Who's at the door? They smell really bad!" If I weren't half vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear him. But I did and I scowled in the direction of the voices for a moment.

I looked back at Sarah – who still had her mouth wide open – and leaned in to hug her. She screamed excitedly. "Pears! Oh my god! Pears I can't believe it! I missed you so much! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Very abruptly she let goad n dragged me into the house to the living room. Where Jacob Black stood, there was popcorn strewn across the rug. And a very irritated looking Quill sitting with his arms crossed and another small Quil crawling across the floor making barking noises as he ate the pop-corn off the ground. How old was he now? Seven, eight?

"Dad! It's Pears! Daddy!" Quil jumped up to and looked.

"Hey it's vampire girl's kid! Jake your imprints here." He nudged Jacob with his elbow and then looked down at the little boy. "Hey! J.R those are dirty!" He exclaimed picking the boy up.

I watched as my uncle Jacob just stood there staring at me. "Hi Uncle Jacob." I said smiling. HE smiled back and opened his arms. I ran into them.

"Hey Paige."

"Oh my god! Paige we _have _to take you to see Kevin!"

Ah Kevin, I remember him okay, not really but, I had also found him and a few of the other Quileute boys. But he was one that really stuck. He told me that he liked me and that he thinks he imprinted on me and that he was upset that he'd never see me again. And of course I didn't know what imprinting was then…I still kind of don't know, all I know is that it means that Jake cared more for me than he did my mom.

"Alright, let me just phone Charlie." I said.

"Charlie? Where's Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah where's vamp girl?"

I frowned. How long had it been again? Oh yeah, three days. "She's…she's dead." I said turning away. "That's why I'm here. Charlie is my god-dad."

"Cancer?" Jacob asks and I nod.

"They thought it was gone eleven years ago but it kept coming back and then leaving right away but this time when it came back it killed her in a mater of weeks. She died only three days ago." I stated.

"Three days?" Jacob whispers.

"I'm so sorry Pears." Sarah says hugging me. I couldn't help but notice how bad she smelt.

"Sorry to change the tender subject, but Sarah how do you remember Paige?" Quil asks after a long minute of silence.

Sarah blushes nervously. "We have sorta been in contact for almost eight years now… Come on let's go!" Sarah says pulling me once again out of the house. _How was she so strong?_

**Jacob Point of View**

I watched as Sarah tugged Paige out of the house. "Amazing." Quil said.

"What?" I asked slumping down on the couch.

"It's weird, even though she was pregnant with a mutant baby thing I actually badly miss her." He mutters.

"I know how you feel, it's weird."

"What is? That you miss her, man if you don't there is something seriously wrong with you. J.R! Stop that! The cat is not a toy!"

"No, I miss her, it's just now that Paige is back it's like I don't feel this pull towards her anymore, you know it's like now that Bella's gone Paige isn't my imprint anymore…I don't know!" I was frustrated.

"Man do you think that maybe, Paige isn't your imprint, Bella was? And that's why three days ago you were all depressed and you just started to go back to normal?"

I looked at Quil. I think he was right. And how stupid had I been I thought the pull that kept me close to Bella was because of Paige, but I hadn't realized that I felt that pull when I was around Bella, all the time. I had a chance to be with Bella for thirteen years and I was stupid enough to ask about where Paige would go if Bella were to die. At the time I thought it was because I really did care for Paige more, but he truth is that it was too hard to ask about Bella dieing, I loved…love her too much. If only I could have seen her one last time…

"Wait a second. But the old Quileute legends say that if my imprint were to die then I would go into eternal depression and ii wouldn't be able to phase anymore."

"The legends aren't always right. And you were depressed for a few days." Quil shrugs. I only nod. Yeah that could be true, that or my Bella was still alive.

**Paige's Point of View**

We got to the top of a hill and I saw a cliff three figures ready to jump off it and I shudder. My mom used to tell me stories about when she did that and she's lucky that uncle Jake saved her.

"Hey Kev! Look who's here!" Sarah screamed. Causing the three to stop an look at her.

I smiled at the shortest of the boys turned to me. Not that he was all that short; all of the reservation teens stood at least a foot over me. Even Kevin who was a year younger than me.

"Pears?" Kevin asked moving his black dripping wet hair out of his eyes. It was cut very poorly and was kind of shaggy. Come to think of it the other boys' hair was the same. Sarah had hers cut weirdly short too, but still in style, more of an Alice hair cut than anything.

I almost gagged as a gust of wind blew the scent of the six boys' towards me. It was utterly the worst smelling thing in the world.

"Ugh, Sarah your friend stinks!" A boy with hair that was almost burgundy says. Oh the irony, I guess they weren't the only ones that smelt bas.

"Yeah but guys when I tell you this don't freak because if you hurt her Kevin will kill you for hurting his imprint." Sarah says. Kevin was staring me smiling.

I smiled back having no clue what they were talking about. "This is Paige Swan, you remember her don't you Levi?" I looked at the tallest boy in the group. He was probably in his twenties, maybe not knowing how tall most of the boys here were.

"Cullen's kid, the half bloodsucking leach?" He spat. Kevin growled and I took a step back in realization. They were Werewolves. Why didn't I notice before!

"You're…" I started but couldn't finish. "I don't…I'd didn't know till today…" I say still back away. "I had no clue that he was a…I eat food." I finish stupidly. Then I fall over and sit there.

The Quileute all laugh, except for Levi Uley and Kevin Clearwater. Levi stares at me with a menacing look and Kevin walks towards me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asks. I nod.

He helps me up and then brings me into a hug. "It's good to see you again Pears." Kevin said.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask.

"I guess I know my imprint when I see her." She blushes. I still wish I knew what that meant.

"Get a room!" A boy I recognize as Harry Clearwater, Kevin's cousin, yells out.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah and then maybe you can explain the whole imprinting thing to me." I say and I give Sarah wave and she smiles back. The boy, Levi Uley has his arm around her waist. He was glaring at me.

We get to the beach and he looks at me. "So I'm guessing you have questions?"

I nod. "But before you tell me what imprinting is I want you to tell me something else." I pull my mom's journal out of my pocket and flip through the pages until I find a list.

_Werewolves:_

_Sam Uley_

_Quil Ateara_

_Embry Call_

_Paul_

_Jared_

_Leah Clearwater_

_Seth Clearwater_

"Okay I wanna get the family tree worked out here." I state. "So I'm going to say a name from the last generation and you're going to tell me descendant of that person in your pack, alright?"

"Sure…" Kevin said still smiling.

"Sam Uley."

"Levi Uley, he's named after his like great, great grandfather, who was in Ephraim Black's pack. He's our leader. Since Jake didn't have any kids." I almost laughed at this. Man would the Cullen's be mad if they had been here. They would find out I lied to them, okay maybe they would be happy….

"Quil Ateara…I know I don't need to ask."

"Yeah, you know that it's Sarah and soon her little brother Quil."

"Embry Call."

"Luke Call. He was the one with white-blonde hair. He's the only one that refuses to get it cut." I'd ask why it's a good thing to get it cut later.

"Paul, there's no last name."

"Clinton, he's very temperamental. And He thinks he should be leader since he is still a descendant of Black."

"How?"

"Jake's sister Rachel is his mom."

"I see. Okay, another one-namer, Jared."

"Connor. His mom Kim is the best!" I laughed at this. I remembered seeing Connor now.

"Seth Clearwater."

"My uncle Seth, well that's my cuz Harry. Named after my dead grandfather."

"And then there's Leash…so you." Kevin nodded. I slipped the book bag in my pocket.

"Exactly how old is Levi?"

"He just turned seventeen."

"He's younger than I am!" I exclaimed.

"When your mom left town he was about three and a half."

"I had just turned four."

"I know."

"So what's imprinting?" I asked after a moment.

"It's like love at first sight, but stronger, much stronger. It's like the one. Your absolute soul mate. your one and only. Life has no meaning with out them. Once a werewolf even looks at the right person they become like their everything. They're world. Like everything revolves around them. You can do anything for them and you will. Basically a really, really strong love emotion that nothing can break apart. It's kind of hard to explain, but when someone imprints it's like you can't be away from them, someone kind of magnet or something pulls you towards them. And when they are nowhere to be found that werewolf isn't usually very attentive." He blushed again and I stopped him lightly brushing my fingers along his cheekbone.

"You lived your whole life inattentively?" He shrugged.

"People thought it was the way I was, and it is. But now that you're here who know what people will think, they'll probably think you changed me."

"But really I'm just letting you go back to normal." He nodded.

"So you imprinted on the bloodsucking leaches daughter?" He nodded.

"I'm love you Paige. And don't worry I don't expect-" I cut him off, I wasn't thinking, I had no clue at all why I did it, but I kiss him. He placed his hands on my waist and I smiled into the kiss. Then I felt my phone vibrate…great moment killer.

I laughed and took it out of my pocket. Kevin was staring at me obviously very attentive now. "Hello?" I said not looking away from him.

"Paige…" A very familiar beautiful voice said.

I almost dropped my phone. "Mommy?"

XXX

OOOH!!1 yeah cliffy and u are not getting another chapter till I have eighteen reviews!! No just kidding It will only take longer, but the second I get 18 I will write more!!

What do you think of my way of explaining imprinting?


	5. Unimprinted

I am so so so so so so so so so so (times infinity) sorry I didn't update soon but the internet in my dorm was down and even now it's very slow

I am so so so so so so so so so so (times infinity) sorry I didn't update soon but the internet in my dorm was down and even now it's very slow. This chapter has been ready for about three days and the next one is already half done!! So sorry

XXXX

I slammed the door of my truck tears streaming down my face, _how was this happening, what in __**hell**__ is going on!!_

"You don't have to come." I say as Kevin gets in next to me. "Your dad will give you shit!" Kevin shook his head.

"I don't care, you left me thirteen years ago and I'm not about to loose you again. I think I might even transfer to Forks High."

I sighed and put the truck in gear speeding towards and through town until I saw the white mansion. I didn't even bother to turn the truck off, or close the door for that matter. I got out and ran into the house with out knocking.

"Mommy!" I screamed like a little girl when the image of my mom sitting next to Edward came into view.

She opened her arms but I stopped mid step and stared at her horrified. She was different. She was a translucent pale and her eyes were bright red. She was oh-so beautiful. Her long brown hair was up in a French bun and it shone brighter than the sun; even with no light reflecting off of it. Her face was perfectly carved. Her eyes no longer too far apart and the red that always evaded her cheeks were no longer there. No, this red eyed beauty was not my mother, not anymore; this red eyed beauty was a vampire.

"Pears?" She whispered standing up.

My breaths came out in ragged gasps as I back up searching for the heat that I felt behind me. I finally bumped into the only other warm blooded, living person in this house. I clutched his hand and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I continued to stare at the vampire that used to be my mother feeling tears in my eyes. I turned and pushed my face into Kevin's shirt peeking at her with one eye. Then I sobbed. "I want my mommy." I whispered between hysterical sobs.

She sat down next to Edward who pulled her into and embrace. I sobbed harder looking away. Then I felt a sudden wave of calm and the Bella vampire hissed at Jasper angrily. It scared me and I whimpered pressing myself closer to Kevin.

After a long time Kevin finally pried me off him and looked me in the eye. "Paige. Just because she's a bloo- a vampire doesn't mean she's not the same person. Talk to her, go for a walk, we'll give you some privacy." He whispered to me. I knew the others could hear me.

"Leave me alone with… _one of_ _them_?" this causes her to sob even harder and Edward to growl under his breath. I suddenly felt bad… did I hurt her feelings? I glance at her tearless face. She was flawless, even when she was in hysterics. Maybe… maybe was the same person. I take Kevin's hand as I take a step closer.

Edward still held her tightly. Though his eyes were on me, he seemed angry, but in someway…relieved…happy?

I take a few more steps only a foot away from the couch. I reluctantly let go of Kevin's hand. He whimpers in protest but I ignore it kneeling in front of the couch. I look p at Edward who smiles at me. I was smiled back shakily…shakily? I just noticed, I was shaking…in fear? In happiness? In shock?

"Mom?" I whisper barely audible. "Is it really you? Are you the same person? Are you still my mommy?" I ask, my voice breaking near the end.

Before I could even comprehend what was happening her arms were around me and I was watching Edward and Emmett hold back a frightened teenager…werewolf. "Paige!" She says hugging me too tight.

"Ow…mom…. Too tight." I say calmly trying to calm down Kevin.

She loosens her hold and places her hands on either side of my face. "I'm so sorry honey, are you alright?" She had her genuine worried look in her eye, the look only she could make when she was worried about my clumsiness.

I flung my arms around her in close-to vampire speed (I didn't have ALL the vampire powers, and the ones I did have couldn't compare to a real vampires) "Mom it really is you! I missed you so much! I love you! Why did you send here of all places! I love you so, so much! I don't care if you're a vampire! My boyfriends a werewolf! I love you mom!"

She pushed me off slightly "Your what?" She demanded.

"Boyfriend." I heard Kevin say from behind.

I look at him and he winks. "I imprinted on her when I was only a baby Miss. Swan. You used to bring her with you when you babysat me." He took a step closer, much to Edward's chagrin. Edward growled and I growled back. He looked at me shocked and then he laughed.

"Are you Seth's son? Harry…no you couldn't be, Paige was always at Kevin's house when I babysat Harry…"

"I'm Kevin Clearwater," He says taking another step. Edward – who was a step behind—also took another step.

"Oh Cullen lay off!" I growled. He looked at me and I heard Alice laugh.

"Cullen?" Mom said looking at me, _she _looked offended.

"Well I warned you during bio didn't I? And you never told me your name so…"

"You have biology together?" My mom asked. She seemed amused by this.

Edward laughed. "Yeah after lunch too. Ironic huh?" They bother laughed now.

I shook my head at their inside joke and winked at Kevin urging him forward. He took a few steps before Emmett caught him. "Uh-uh-uh." He taunted with wagging his index finger back and forth. "You don't want to get any closer."

I stood up only to be pulled back down by a suddenly very serious mother vampire. I looked at mom and then back at Kevin. She sighed and let me up off the floor as she pulled herself back onto the couch Edward suddenly beside her again.

I walked around Emmett and led Kevin the other couch. Esme, Rosalie and Alice sat on the three person. Jasper sitting on Alice's arm rest, Carlisle was on Esme's and Emmett stood looking bored behind the couch.

"So should I start with how I'm alive or should I ask how two werewolves can imprint on the same girl?" Mom asks.

"How you're alive." I piped up. I realized that I totally hadn't thought of that, I was too mesmerized by the fact that she was a vampire.

"Okay well before I was about to die I sat with the nurse, who I knew was a vampire. I was showing her pictures of you. Then she asks about your father. I tell her that he's a vampire." I look away from Edward who looked suddenly confused.

"Why did you lie?" He asks.

I look up momentarily. Mom was looking at me shocked. "You never told him?"

"Well. I thought he broke your heart so why not break his…" I mumbled scooting closer to Kevin who wrapped his arm around me.

"What did you him?" She sounded angry now and her blazing red eyes didn't help.

"I made him think that you cheated on him with Jacob Black." I said in vampire speed.

"Jacob Black…" she mumbled before breaking out in a hysterical laugh. "Jacob…honey he had imprinted on you, that would be weird if you were his daughter, it would be like he was in love with his daughter...that's just too funny." She laughed again and now Edward was staring at her.

"Then who were you cheating on me with?" He asks.

"I really don't want to get into this I wanna found out how mom lived! Edward you're my father! Can we please just leave it at that for now?" I whine as the other's gasp. Including Kevin.

"Okay…later." Edward mumbles.

"Mother?" I ask.

"So I tell her that and she freaks out and then I say all I want is to be there with you, is to live and watch you grow old. So she aggress to change me when I was about to die. That was an hour later and I went unconscious and the doctor had gone to phone the priest because I was a lost cause. She bent over and bit me after giving me too much morphine that is. But she bit me and I was paralyzed from the morphine, though I still felt pain.

Somehow she had convinced the doctors that I was dead and they look me to the morgue. Then that night they reported that I had been stolen from the morgue. The nurse hid me in her basement and then I second I was awake I left thanking her and ran all the way here without stopping."

Everyone was perfectly silent for about five minutes. Five minutes in which I sat staring into my mother's eyes. "Well that explains what Grandpa was hiding from me at the funeral. I wanted to see you but no one would open the coffin."

With those words said Mom was back up and had me in her arms again. "I love you Pears." She whispers kissing my head.

Me and her sat back down on the loveseat – much the Kevin's chagrin. Her in between me and Edward. "So Paige you finish that good-bye list?" Alice asks.

I totally forgot! The diary sat on Jake's couch right now, that page had a bookmark in it. Oh great. Well I guess he knows mom said good-bye, and Renee and Charlie said their good-byes. So yes, it was done. "Yeah." I say.

"That's good."

"Good bye list?" Mom questions.

"I found your old diary under the floor boards and I went and told everyone on the lsit good-bye."

"I wrote for you not to." I shrugged.

Just then Kevin's phone rang.

"Hello?"

I could hear the other voice clearly. _"Kevin Samuel Clearwater! Where in hell's name are you! We have all of the reservation looking for you! Levi Uley says your trail leads the leaches house! He says you're with Bella Swan's kid, Jake tells me she's half vampire."_

"Mom don't worry I just went with Paige to see the Cullen's it was an emergency. I'll be home soon."

"_Don't bring her back here"_

"Mom, first she's my imprint, and second her stuff is at Sarah's house."

"_Alright, alright, but get your but back here soon!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Bye mum."

"_Bye."_

He closed his cell and looked at me. "Pears we should go get your stuff. Unless you want to stay here and I can drop it by…"

"No, s'okay I'll give you a ride home."

"Can I come? I need to talk to Jacob."

"Sure, you can come. You're not a Cullen you're not breaking the treaty."

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"Edward don't worry the wolves smell bad I'm not going to bite." She snapped her jaw open and shut playfully. HE just shook his head.

"Come on." I say.

I led the way to the truck and mom laughs before getting in. She was amused that I still had her old cab.

"Kay, Kev, you drive I'll sit in the middle." Kevin nodded and let me in and then got in after me.

It was a short drive to La Push sat in a comfortable silence as music played. Kevin pulled over outside of Quil's house and Sarah came racing out to meet us.

"What happened we were looking all over for you guys and Levi said that you're sent lead to the Cullen's….and you smell really bad…like…like bloodsucker."

At that mom scoffed. "Sorry Sarah we had something to do."

We got out of the cab and Sarah stared after mom as she trailed behind us. "Uncle Jake you still here?" I called.

"Hey!" Jake said turning to face me. He gasped when he saw mom.

"Wow vampire girl seems you went a little too far with your obsession." Quil said trying to calm down and squirming little Quil.

"Bella?" Jake whispered putting a hand on mom's face. They bother winced at the difference in temperature.

"Hey Jake." She said smiling weakly.

"Quil."

"Yeah man?"

"I think I just un-imprinted…."

"How is that possible?"

"When your imprint becomes your mortal enemy."

"Jake how is Paige your mortal enemy?"

"Bella you're my imprint….or at least you used to be."

XXXX

HA HA!!... I know it was a lame mother, daughter reunion. But I was really excited for the last part…YAY!! Lol, anyway I'm going to explain Leah's divorce next chapter…but you better remind me because I'll probably forget…anyway, how do you like the fact that Leah's son's middle name is Samuel…or Sam? Lol,


	6. BONUS CHAPTER MUST READ

BONUS CHAPTER

_**BONUS CHAPTER!!**_

**Oh and people were worried about the pairings here's what they are and some info on them:**

Edward and Bella…obvious how…lol if you don't know how they are together why are you reading TWILIGHT fanfiction.

**Uley/ Ateara**

Sam and Emily got married when Paige was a year old. Emily was six months pregnant. When Levi was five (Bella was gone!!) They had Isabella, and then two years later they had Damien. Now Emily is five months pregnant with another boy.

Levi Uley imprinted on Sarah Ateara before she became a werewolf. She is a year younger than him and he helped her through her werewolf change, the second she became a werewolf she imprinted on him.

- **Quil Ateara**

Quil went to college with Embry and they both imprinted there. Quil first. Her name was Katie Hope and she had red hair, green eyes and freckles. She graduated a year before him and he dropped out just so he could be with her. They moved back to La Push and it ends up that Katie was four months pregnant when they left. They had Sarah when Paige was two years old. They got married shortly afterwards. Five years after Bella left they had twins, a boy and a girl. Quil and Kyra. Kate died during the birth. And Kyra got really sick when she was born and died when she was only a week old. Quil is only alive right now because of his tow children.

**Clearwater**

Kevin Clearwater imprinted on Paige when he was little, he still had the werewolf genes in him but when he was little he didn't feel love towards her only friendship but he couldn't stay away from her and when she left he changed completely. And when she came he felt like he was a totally different person and noticed a lot of things for the first time in his life.

When Bella found out Jake imprinted on the Paige she got really mad at him. Leah took advantage of him and they…let's say they…had a tea party. She became pregnant and Jake didn't know it was his kid. When Bella left Kevin was three years old. Bella used the babysit him and Jake eventually figured it out that Kevin was his. Though he didn't confront Leah about it until after Bella left. He wasn't the same old Jake but he became attached to the kid and Leah and got married to Leah two years after Bella left. Three years later Jake and Leah get a divorce and the eight Kevin still doesn't know that Jake's his biological dad.

Seth imprinted on Kenis Dawson at school in grade twelve she was a new kid from a small town in Texas. They got married three months after school and didn't have a baby for a year and a half when they had Karissa. Two years later they had the twins Leanne and Melissa. A year later they had Jennifer then only ten months later Joyce. They had given up on the hopes of having a boy to take the place as the next werewolf. Three years later they are irresponsible and Kenis is pregnant with triplets. The doctor says all girls. But when They were born it was Laurie, Sue and then who was supposed to be Marie, but instead ended up being a boy, who they named Harry. Seven girls…one boy….wow.

**Call**

Embry fell in love with Tressa White. They got engaged when they were still in college and they stayed engage for the whole four years they were there. She was almost seven months pregnant at graduation. They had Luke and Jade, twins. Though only Luke has become a werewolf so far, Jade has been burning up though, they think that Bella's arrival will push her over the top and she will transform. In the sixteen years that the twins have been alive they also had a son Bailey. He is twelve when Paige comes back to Forks, and Liam who is four when Paige comes and six month old Kyra and Katie, (another set of twins) after Quil's lost family.


	7. Darcy Cullen and School?

I am so so so so so so so so so so (times infinity) sorry I didn't update soon but the internet in my dorm was down and even now it's very slow

**IMPORTANT**

_**If you have not read the bonus chapter you have to read it before this**_

Xxx

"Pears…do you mind going out for a moment?" Mom asked. She looked like she was going to explode.

"We'll all leave. Come on kids." Quil said in his rare serious voice.

Quil led us out of the house. "Daddy!" little Quil squealed in anger still trying to get out of his father's grip.

"Dad, I'm going to Levi's." Sarah said. "I'll bring him. He can hang out with Damien. Coming Pears?" I looked at Kevin worriedly.

"Yeah. We'll come." He answered for me reassuringly.

I followed Kevin and Sarah up the street. Levi lived in a big green house on the corner. Sarah let herself in. "Levi?" She called as she walked in.

"Levi doesn't like me." I whispered in Kevin's ear.

"Don't worry it's just that you're half…" He didn't get to finish a pregnant woman came around the corner. I recognized almost immediately as Emily. I would never forget those scars on her face.

"Sarah! Honey, I haven't seen you in awhile." She gave Sarah a hug. "Hello Quil, Kevin, and whose this?" She smiled at me.

Before Kevin could introduce me I stepped forward and hugged her. "I haven't seen you since I was four; I've missed you and your cooking Emily." Emily hugged me back. When I stepped back she examined my face and gasped before pulling me into another hug.

"Paige! Levi mentioned that you were here. I've missed you."

"Speaking of Levi is he around?" Sarah asked as I stepped back into Kevin's reach.

"And Damien!" Quil squealed.

"They are at the beach with the Elders. I was actually about to phone you. I'm surprised that Levi didn't. Jade has changed and Laurie and Sue's temperatures are off the charts."

"They're having a meeting without me?" Sarah whispered to herself.

"Without Jake and Quil?" Kevin asked.

"They're not all there. Only Leah and Seth, Kenis, Harry and the girls, and Embry and Tressa and the kids, and Sam, Levi, Izzy, and Damien."

"Uncle Seth brought all seven of the girls? Why not just Laurie and Sue?" Emily shrugged.

"Embry brought the second set of twins and they're only six months old." She said nonchalantly.

"Let's go." Sarah said fuming.

"Why did all the Elders have so many kids?" I ask.

"Well Uncle Seth and Kenis have been trying to have a girl, they had five girls before they called it quits, then they accidentally got pregnant with triplet girls, or sot eh doctor said, after the first two were born girls Seth had no hope for the third to be a boy, and then along comes Harry.

"And then Embry had twins with Tressa, Luke and Jade, Luke's been in the pack longer than me, and usually twins get in the pack at the same time, but since it was a boy and a girl it was different. So now a year and a half later Jade finally starts to change and now apparently she did. Then Embry and Tressa and Bailey and Liam, they're not twins, but then they had twins Kyra and Katie, who are only six months olds."

"So you guys had a pretty good suspicion that Harry's triplet sisters were going to change at the same time after Harry."

"Yeah, and it's funny how two weeks ago it was exactly a year and a half from when Luke joined and Jade got sick on that day, now today it's exactly a year and half ago Harry joined, only a week after me, but now today his sisters are starting to change."

We arrived at the beach Sarah still fuming. There was a bunch of people sitting around a fire. "Where's Levi?" Sarah asked startling everyone.

"He went to your house to find you when you never answered his calls." A girl who could only be related to Kevin said.

She looked to be eldest of all the children that sat around sand was defiantly younger than me. I glanced at Harry's face for the first time to see that he couldn't be any older than thirteen, maybe fourteen.

The girls sitting next to Harry – they looked a lot like Harry -- held hands looking rather uncomfortable, they looked identical, same shape face same green eyes same freckles same colored skin, same monstrous scent, they were exactly the same except the mere fact that the one on the left had dark brown – dark enough that is it wasn't for the fire it could be misinterpreted for black -- hair like her father and brother the one on the right had almost white-blonde, most likely like her mother because by the looks of her roots, unless she just got them dyed, it was a natural color.

"Okay well if he goes to my house, dad'll tell him I'm at his house and if he goes to his house, Emily will tell him I'm here." Sarah said taking a seat next to a girl who held a baby in her arms, obviously either Kyra or Katie.

"Hey Katie." Sarah said touching the baby's hand. The girl passed the baby to Sarah.

Everyone was staring at me and Kevin. "Um…." Kevin said. "This is Paige my imprint." He said. "You guys probably don't recognize her, Emily didn't either."

"I'm Vampire Girl's daughter." I said flatly.

They all stared at me before three men started to laugh; quickly followed by the two eldest women. One had --as expected – white blonde hair. Though a girl who looked about as old as Sam just growled—this, I knew was Leah; Kevin's mother.

"How is Vampire Girl? She move back to Forks?" The one that I recognized as Sam asked.

"She died three days ago." I say sadly. At that both Sarah and Kevin laugh.

"Kevin!" Leah hissed swatting his head.

"Ow, mom that hurt." He muttered.

"What's so funny about Isabella Swan being dead?" The youngest look adult – Seth – asked.

"Well she is kind of dead." I say hesitantly.

"She's a vampire!" Sam bellowed causing the twin baby's and the toddler boy to cry. "Sorry Liam." He said immediately. He looked back at me. I had sunk into the protection of Kevin's arms. "The Cullen's did this?"

"No. She had cancer and she was in the hospital. She asked her nurse to help her." I whispered.

"She's with Jacob now." I though Kevin had said this, sold her out. But it was the voice Levi that I heard.

"Levi!" Sarah hissed angrily before turning to Sam. "I saw her with my own eyes, she's is no harm to us, newborn or not." IDIOT! I wanted to yell at her.

"Newborn?" Sam said shaking.

"Get the kids away." The white-blonde haired woman said taking Katie out of Sarah's arms. Seth handed Kyra to her mother and the two women took them and the toddler, Liam away. A girl who looked about fourteen. Stood up pulling a younger girl and Quil away as well. All the girl – who mostly had light brown hair -- left with the others closely followed by another boy who looked like the girls.

The only ones left were Luke, a girl who looked exactly like him a few feminine traits, (i.e. Breasts, long hair, bigger lips, make-up…a skirt) this must have been Jade, Levi, Sarah, Sam, Seth, Embry, Leah, Laurie and Sue –they were still sitting though-- Kevin and me.

"She has perfect self control. She could stand hugging me for a long time and I have blood rushing through my veins." I defend her.

"You still smell like a bloodsucker!" Leah snapped. I felt Kevin start to shake underneath me and I let go of him and stared incredulously at the two generations of wolves. It was me a, a simple half-breed – like them — a young werewolf, part of the pack, against eight werewolves, and two girls that could be werewolves at any moment. I was dead. Then I realized something.

"Why would you kill me? I'm not a vampire. I didn't make a choice to be this. I'm more human than vampire anyway." I ask.

Sam stops shaking. "We aren't going to kill you. We couldn't do that Bella." HE whispers.

"Since when do any of you other that Jake care about my mom?" I ask. And Sam looks at me angrily.

"My sister is name after her you leach!" Levi spits.

"Levi!" Sarah and Sam say in unison. Sarah smacks him upside the head and is closely followed by Sam.

"Izzy…" I trail off.

"Yeah, Isabella." Sam says.

"Paige!" I hear my name being called in the distance. I turn to see Jake and Quil walking towards me my truck following behind. My mother was in the front seat.

Jake runs up. "Kenis phoned and said that there might be a fight." Quil explains only a few feet behind.

"Wow you got a trust worthy wife." Leah snaps at Seth.

"Yeah I do. I got one that actually wants to keep her children safe! From the looks of it you were about to fight against your own son." Seth says back. Leah was shaking again.

"Mom!" Kevin yells. Leah stops and looks at him.

"I'd never hurt you, you hear me?" She asks. Kevin nodded.

"I know."

"Jake on the other hand." She mutters under breath. Just then Quil's phone rang. I looked at the sky…the sun is long gone, what time is it?

"Hello?"

"Quil Ateara?" Charlie's voice said.

"Hey Chief Swan!" He says looking at me.

"Is Paige there? I phoned her cell and Edward Cullen answered. She left it at the Cullen's house. Is she there?"

"Don't worry Chief she's right here." Quil handed me the phone.

"Hello? Grandpa?" I hear my truck door open and close and soft steps walking towards me. I hear Leah growl under her breath and then Jake hit her arm.

"Paige Esme Alice Rosalie Swan Cullen! Do you have any idea what time it is? Huh? Do you!" I hated it when adults used my full name.

"Grandpa please don't use my full name it was probably the most annoying thing mom did to me, next to the nickname…" I heard mom snicker and I look up at her sticking out my tongue.

"Don't change the subject!" I sigh.

"What time is it?"

"It's past mid-night!" He hollers. I gasp and look at my watch

_12:09 am _

"I'll be home soon." I say.

"You better." He says before hanging up.

"Laurie no!" I look to see the white-blonde twin missing and an almost black wolf in her place. Then suddenly the other shaking brunette triplet explodes and is replaced by a white-blonde wolf.

"That's awesome! Laurie is the color of Sue's hair and Sue is the color of Laurie's!" Harry exclaims.

"I'm sorry." Mom says. "I shouldn't have come here."

"No it's alright you just helped their process go by faster." Sam said.

"Harry what color are you?" I ask.

"Oh-no hone you're going home now." Mom said in a very motherly voice. At this I fling my arms around her.

"It's great to have you back mom!" I say into her shoulder.

"It's good to be back sweetheart, now go." She says as I back off.

I nod and turn to Kevin. "I'll come by after school." He says. "Charlie probably won't let you out of the house." I nod. He gives me a quick kiss and I turn to mom who shakes her head.

"I'm going to stay a little longer. And don't worry about your cell it's back in your room already, along with my diary might I add." I laugh.

"Thanks. Love you mom."

"You're going to have to stop calling me that so you can get used to the name Darcy Cullen."

"Darcy?"

"The name of the nurse that changed me. The name that I'll be using at school."

"School?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She says smiling.

I drive away…what did she mean by school?

Xxxxx

A/N: So what did you guys think about the bonus chapter?? I really thought this chapter was boring…but the next chapter is going to rock!!


	8. This is a Bella Swan StoryTHE END

Xxx

Xxx

I yawned wearily as I lay down in bed. Charlie had managed to scold me for two hours not stop on how irresponsible I had been.

HA! Irresponsible… I could laugh in his face.

I take out a piece of paper and start a list of all the things that had happened on my first day in Forks.

_I had found my father_

_Broke my fathers heart by saying that my mother cheated on his with his mortal enemy_

_I had been reunited with my uncle_

_I had been reunited with my old friends_

_I kissed a werewolf…and I liked it!—(A/N: LOL I couldn't resist!!)_

_I found my mother alive_

_Told my father the truth_

_And I had almost started a vampire/werewolf war_

_I get grounded_

Yes it has been a long day…

I set the paper down on my side table and look at the black notebook sitting there with my blue polk-a-dottted cell on top. I move the miniature and open the book to the next page.

**March 13**

_Ah freedom. It's out. Jess knows…therefore the whole school knows. No more thick sweatshirts in April. Nope it's a full blown six month old baby bump for me. The teachers still give me the evil eye, Charlie even stares at it when I'm laying around the house. At least now I have a doctor's notes saying that I was excused from Gym and Biology—for chemical reason of course—some Chemistry classes too. Though I hate it in Home Ec. When Mrs. MacDonald make comments like: "Honey you need to learn how to cook for the baby, how will you ever be a good mother if you can't even cook chocolate chip cookies?"_

_I want to scream and punch her in the face. I know what I'm naming the baby. Page…sorry Paige. As in a book, story book, fairytale, fantasy, a dream…my life. Esme, as in the mother that I never really had seeing as I had mothered my own parents. Alice, as in my best friend who I shall never forget, she is my sister and I will love her for always. Rosalie as in my other sister, weather she hated me or not, she's still a part of my life and deserves an honor like this. _

_That is my child's name, it shall never change. I am going to name her after things that I will love forever because I already will love her forever why name hr after something I won't ever love, why name her after things I won't love forever? Why name her Jessica, Lauren, or Victoria why these names? No, she is my daughter and I shall name her after those I will love forever._

I smiled and placed the book on the nightstand switching off the light and laying down pulling the blankets to my chin and smiling ever so slightly for everything in my life is good again, and now I sleep prepared for whatever this Darcy Cullen will be doing at my school tomorrow.

--

I heard the rumors from Stacey first. "Apparently she's like Emmett's long lost cousin or something. She's really pretty and her and Edward are already going out."

"What's her name?"

"Darcy."

I laugh so hard that my chest was hurting and I was wheezing quietly. "How is that funny?" She asked giving me a look that questioned my sanity.

"Not now… laugh…I need to find Darcy." I ran away from her back into the parking lot just as a silver Volvo pulled up.

"Mo-Darcy!" I called.

Mom turned and smiled. People gave me looks and I heard Stacy whisper to her sister. "How does she know the new Cullen?"

"Hey Pears!" Alice squeals getting out of the car.

"Since when does she know any of the Cullen's and since when do they call her nicknames?"

"Hey Alice." I say sighing heavily but still beaming.

I walk closer to mom and she smiles. "Mom can I talk to you for like two seconds."

"Edward?" She said looking at him. He nodded and followed us as I led her to the fence that bordered the perimeter of the school.

"So…what's all this."

"Honey I can't move back with you." She says simply and I nod.

"I understand…Charlie." She nods.

"So I'm moving in with the Cullen's. Esme has phoned Charlie and told him that you are taking piano lessons from Edward everyday after school, so don't worry about not having an excuse for always being there."

"So I only get to see you at school and an hour or two after?" I felt tears in my eyes; that were not enough, I needed her longer, and why did _he _always get to see her?_ I _was her daughter. _I _was her Paige_. I_ was the next Paige in her life, the next book, story, fantasy, and her last dream before she lost the ability to dream.

She pulled me into a hug. "I promise that if you wake up in the night screaming I will be the one by your side to hold you not Charlie. Honey I love you and you will always be my daughter. This is very temporary. I promise you that after grad you can come live with me and we will be a happy family."

"You say that I will see you a lot…what about Kevin?"

She pulled away and looked up at Edward I turned to him. "He can come to our house if he wishes. I will allow him to enter through my doors if he is there to love my…" He trails of looking away scratching his perfect head…he didn't believe I was his daughter.

"Daughter." I finish for him and he looks and nods a single nod.

I don't know why but on impulse I pull him into a hug. It was an awkward hug that made me lean over some and him to bend his knees to get down to my height. Our torsos were touching but our feet were still almost a foot apart. But this moment had changed my life forever, this moment was the moment that Edward Cullen had accepted his fate as my father. This moment was the exact moment that I had been waiting for.

This moment was my real reunion with my father. The man I got my pale skin from, the same man I got my speed and balance, my hearing and sight, the same man I got my bright Emerald eyes from. The same eyes that when reflected off my mother's own glassy brown ones I knew that deep inside I was something else, something more, or less, something different. Deep inside I was a monster. A monster from a dream, nightmare, from fantasies and stories, from a book, form a page…a Paige. Like the last Paige I read in my mother's diary. I was my mother's story. Her life. And even though this story is about me, seventeen year old me, it is and forever will be the story of a teenage mother, a story of Bella Swan, because like I am her life, my mother is my life. In my eyes, she is my god….

**THE END**

**Xxxx**

What do you think? Okay I know this is the last chapter and all but I have a trivia question for you

**I have been crying since 3:00pm yesterday till almost 5 pm today because of a book I read, can anybody tell me why whenever I hear or see the words "**_**For you, a thousand times over." **_**I cry my eyes out? Who knows what book I am talking about?**


End file.
